


Snow Angels

by wordsleftunsaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe, Snow Angels, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsleftunsaid/pseuds/wordsleftunsaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Castiel's first winter/Christmas as a human, and there's a lot that he hasn't experienced regarding the holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, and probably unoriginal, but I wanted to write a festive drabble before Christmas.

“It’s still snowing,” Sam informed, looking out the window. Dean grunted in response. The third man in the room raised an eyebrow, having never encountered snow before personally. Sam turned away from the window and caught a glimpse of the confused ex-angel. “You’ve never..?” he asked. Castiel shook his head in response.  
Dean looked up from Sam’s laptop when he realized what was going on. He looked at Cas, mirroring his raised eyebrow. “Really, man? You’ve never been in snow?”  
“I.. Well, no,” Cas answered. “I’ve never really found much purpose in it.” He turned his gaze away from Dean and to the ground. Out of the corner, he saw Dean shake his head and smile.  
“Dammit, Cas,” Dean chuckled. “You’re human now, and you’ve got to have a snow memory, so you’re getting one now.” He closed the laptop and stood up, grabbing his coat. “Come on, dude. You, too, Sam.” Dean slid his coat on and walked out. Castiel, still confused, looked at Sam, who shrugged, grabbed his coat and followed Dean out.  
~  
“Here’s a good place,” Dean declared, walking into a clearing in the woods. The snow was layered on the ground; glittering, still untouched by anyone. The three men walked to the middle of the opening and the one leading the way turned around and fell back into it. He moved his arms up and down as he moved his legs out and back in.  
Sam repeated his older brother’s actions, as Cas stood bewildered. “I don’t understand,” he complained. Sam chuckled at the man’s ignorance.  
“Snow angels, Cas,” Dean groaned, sitting back up. He stood up and walked to his friend’s side. "See? It looks like an angel; dress, wings, and all."  
Castiel looked puzzled and moved his attention from the ‘angel’ back to Dean. “It looks nothing like me,” he questioned.  
Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he mumbled and started walking back to the motel in defeat. Cas walked behind, with Sam soon following him.  
~  
Sam entered the motel first, and Cas was about to when Dean grabbed his wrist. The shorter man spun around to see the hunter inches away from his face. His breath hitched in his throat, for reasons he couldn’t understand.  
Dean looked soft, but his eyes were fierce. Castiel looked over the man’s face repeatedly as he tried to catch his breath, but the feeling got worse instead of better. He felt Dean’s breath on his own lips, and he bit the inside of his cheek.  
This was all over a course of three seconds, while Dean collected himself enough to point upwards at the mistletoe Sam had planted earlier. Castiel’s gaze went from Dean’s finger to the hanging leaves above their heads. He squinted through the falling snowflakes. “I don’t understand,” he mumbled, receiving a chuckle from the other man.  
“Mistletoe,” Dean explained. “When two people are under it, it’s customary for them to kiss.” Cas looked back at the hunter and froze. “I mean, we don’t have to, but-”  
“It would be against tradition not to,” the ex-angel interjected. A smirk flickered across Dean’s lips for a moment. He cupped Castiel’s face in his hands and kissed him forcefully. There was no attempt to stop the hunter.


End file.
